I'll never protect you
by MagicCombat
Summary: "I love her. I love everything about her. Shes kind, talented and cute. Shes a great companion in battle and fun to be around. No matter what, I'll always love her" "I hate him. He makes fun of me and causes arguments about the stupidest things just to be right. Hes selfish and hothead. I don't want to be around him" A story about Elsword's one-sided love and Aisha's one-sided hate


_**I'll always love you**_

I panted, sweat falling down my forehead. I slumped over holding my sword, staring at a beaten large training monkey. I closed my eyes as I felt the gentle breeze hit my skin. It felt nice. I stood up straight and put my sword next to the wooden cylinder monkey. I looked over the grass hill next to the training ground and saw a tree with a purple figure sitting under it. The figure was a girl with dark purple hair done into two spiked like ponytails tied with a lighter shade of purple than her hair. She had dark purple eyes and wore a... exposing two piece purple outfit as well with long shoes. A fat purple and white bat was rested upon her head as well, almost like it was reading what she was reading as well.

I stared at her and blushed. Aisha was so cute. I loved everything about her, even though it seems like I hate her. We may argue and bicker sometimes, okay all the time, but I usually do that because well... I like her. I admit I didn't like her at first, we argued like crazy and I tried, and I think she tried as well, to be better at her in almost everything.

Aisha looked up from her book at the top of the hill. She blinked noticing that I was staring. At that moment I realized I was staring and a little longer than I wanted. I looked around me trying to act as if I wasn't looking. I could see her, even though far, roll her eyes. I blushed slightly from the embarrassment. I walked to the giant wooden cylinder monkey again and picked up my sword. I walked inside the house, the El search party was staying in, Aisha, me and a few others.

I let out a sigh. "Damn that was stupid of me" I said to myself, my hand placed on the back of my head.

"What was stupid of you?" a familiar voice asked from the other side of the room. A boy with short spiky cream colored hair tied into a small pony tail with two ear like brown dips on the side of his head. He wore heavy armor with four long blue scarfs on his shoulders, yes four.

"Ah nothing" I replied to his question. He nodded lightly shrugging off the curiosity. "Hey do you know whats for dinner?"

"Not sure. Go ask Rena, I think shes already preparing it" The boy replied.

"Okay thanks" I walked into the kitchen. As I enter I see a blonde haired women with her hair tied into a high ponytail onto the side of her head with straps going around it. She was humming as she prepared dinner.

"Hey Rena whats for dinner?" I asked the women.

"Oh hey Elsword~ We're having stew tonight" she answered.

"Okay, thanks Rena" I replied before walking out of the kitchen. Last thing I saw was her smiling and going back to preparing dinner.

I walked up a set of medium sized brown stairs. Once I was at the top of the stairs there were two hallways on either side of me, both had about five or six doors each. In front of me there was a large window which had a nice view of Hamel's coast as well as some of its city. Although far he could see some construction being worked on the city. After the El search party saved Hamel from the demons the people began to rebuild the once great city of water. I let a smile on my face.

I took a left down the hallway in that direction. The first door I came across, on the left side, I opened the door and entered. The room was a little messy, clothes on floor near a bed, a dresser with clothes coming out of it, a nightstand with random letters, etc. In the bedroom there were also two doors, one with shade like openings going down, the door was open a few inches, this was right next to the bed, which was in a corner. The other one was near the door, it was a simple door finely polished. I entered that one and walked into a small white room with a sink, mirror, toilet, and bathtub. This was probably the cleanest place in the whole bedroom, even is a bathroom. I walked up to the mirror hanging above the sink. My reflection showed, a ruffled spiky, red haired head with matching eyes. I wore red and silver armor. I stripped out of the armor leaving me in a white top and light red shorts. I walked out of the bathroom carrying my armor clothes placing them near my bed. I laid down on my bed and placed a arm over my eyes. I was tired from training.

My mind began to wonder and think about random things, like how my sister was doing back in Velder, where the missing El is, and so on. After a few minutes of random thinking my mind began to think about Aisha, the Void princess. I thought about what I liked about her: She was smart, talented, strong, determined, fun to tease.., and … cute. Even if you chose to take the risk and become a dark magician and was thought of as a threat to some, it doesn't make me feel any different about her. I have to admit, I envy her power and how good she is at magic and how quickly she learns new types. Even though I don't use much magic I admire her. She can seem maybe a bit mean but she really is kind and caring and thinks about others, I can't exactly say the same well at least the same as how she is. Shes not like Rena when it comes to being so caring but she is sweat.

I know she did only to gain her power back more quickly but, I wish she didn't have to wear the clothes she forced to by the demon god, it make her feel uncomfortable I can tell. Although she does look quite... sexy... in the clothing I don't want her to be uncomfortable all the time and getting perverted and disgusted stares from others.

I know I've been a big jerk to her the past few years since we first met, and it wouldn't surprise me if she didn't share the same feelings as me but, I love her and I want to always be with her. Even if she doesn't love me back and falls for another I wont protect. I'll support her secretly and hope she is happy. I may be sad but I'll push those feelings aside. I'll always be there for her when in need, even if it doesn't seem like it. Even if we can't be lovers, I hope to always be friends.

* * *

><p><strong>-Shot- I started chapter four of Completely fireproof I swear! QwQ I just... got really lazy and then all these ideas for new stories popped right into my head. So I'll let you guys guess what the classes are, even though they might be pretty obvious, Elsword less than the others though. XD So yeah I have another story that I've started... this will be fairly short... maybe. I don't know I want it to be six chapters max, all which will be fairly short. As for the title, its a little random and how I came up with this idea. XD Also wasn't sure if I should put romance and pairing so I just didn't just in case. =w="<br>**

**Hope you guys enjoyed and please review if you did like it. And for any who like my other story don't worry I'm typing it! Will be posted soon. Q3Q**


End file.
